Só com você
by Maria Antonieta
Summary: Dançar nunca mais seria a mesma coisa sem ele. NaruSaku.


Desde pequena, Sakura já entendia que a dança era algo místico e muito poderoso. A sensação de mover o corpo e, ao mesmo tempo, esquecer-se dele, fazendo parecer que era a alma que rodopiava pelo salão, era algo que ela admirava muito.

Mais ainda quando era um casal dançando. Seus olhos brilhavam e ela observava com atenção cada passo, cada toque entre eles, cada expressão e balanço. Sua mãe dizia com orgulho que sua filha tinha bom gosto para as artes finas, mas não era isso. Dançar era mais que uma arte fina, era o amor em movimento.

Ela cresceu esperando encontrar o amor da sua vida e queria dançar longas valsas com ele, que a conduziria com leveza e a acompanharia em qualquer ritmo, despertando seu coração para o sobrenatural que rodeava essa arte maravilhosa.

Até que ela conheceu Uchiha Sasuke, o garoto mais legal do colégio. Uma paixão intensa que fazia seu coração bater acelerado com um único olhar. Ela tinha certeza que ele era o cara de sua vida. Ela queria dançar com ele, tinha certeza que isso seria especial.

Ela lutou, esforçou-se para ser reconhecida, gritou e até chorou para conseguir a sua chance, até que em um baile de primavera no seu colégio, ela conseguiu a chance. Sasuke a convidou. Enquanto se arrumava, suas mãos suavam só de pensar em sentir a mão dele sobre a sua, senti-lo levando-a pelo caminho das nuvens, enquanto rodopiavam e eram envolvidos pela música.

Mas no fim, não foi nada disso. Ele apertava sua mão com muita força e muitas vezes, era brusco na condução. Quando ela começou a se sentir desconfortável, seus pés começaram a se embaralhar, perdeu o ritmo. Sasuke logo a trocou por Ino e, após alguns minutos, eles já estavam dançando fantasticamente bem pelo salão, chamando a atenção de todos.

Sakura observava com tristeza, sentada na parte de cadeiras reservadas para as meninas sem par. Foi quando percebeu que o ritmo com Sasuke não era envolvente. Sua mão ainda doía da experiência ruim e ela se sentia triste pela rejeição. Ela foi rejeitada como dançarina. Ela era tão ruim assim?

Questionava-se baixinho, quando percebeu uma mão estendida na sua frente. Levantou o olhar e encontrou um sorriso deslumbrante de um garoto com cabelos louros e os olhos azuis mais bonitos que ela já viu.

- Ei, me chamo Naruto. Eu te vi dançando lá – disse ele, sorridente. – Você dança muito bem.

- Acho que Sasuke-kun não concorda com isso – resmungou ela, triste.

- Se você acabou se atrapalhando no fim, a culpa é dele – disse Naruto, sério, capturando a atenção dela. – Afinal, é trabalho do homem guiar a dama corretamente.

- Você acha isso? – perguntou Sakura, surpresa. Olhou melhor para ele e descobriu-se arrebatada por seu sorriso. Era um rapaz alto e muito bonito.

- Aposto que dessa vez, não vai errar – disse Naruto, piscando para ela. Sakura riu e se descobriu aceitando a mão dele, enquanto se levantava. Ainda estava analisando o sorriso dele, quando percebeu que a mão dele a forçou a girar.

Em seguida, ele a agarrou pela cintura, colocando-a bem próxima dele. O rapaz sorria para ela com simpatia e Sakura descobriu que não conseguia desviar os olhos dos seus.

Ele era quente e cheiroso, seu perfume inebriou seus sentidos e Sakura percebeu que dançar com Naruto era natural. Eles giravam de repente, sem aviso, mas ela o seguia com destreza e leveza. Ele acertou, ela não perdeu o ritmo e nem se atrapalhou, dançou com perfeição até o fim da primeira música. Depois dessa, vieram outras, ela não soube definir quantas, só conseguia seguir Naruto, envolvida por aquela presença maravilhosa.

Não conversaram, não era necessário, eles estavam concentrados naqueles olhares, que hesitavam em deixar o outro.

Quando eram duas da manhã, o colégio estava fechando e seus amigos chamaram a atenção deles para o fato. Estavam sendo expulsos, mas Sakura pensou que tinha acabado de começar a se divertir. Sorriu com Naruto ao perceber que ele também pensava o mesmo: não queria ir. Dançar com ele era maravilhoso, tão simples e fantástico ao mesmo tempo. Era sobre aquele negócio das almas se entrelaçando, que Sakura sempre sonhou. Ela se arrepiou e pensou com saudade de seu toque suave e do calor do seu corpo mesmo que mal tivessem se separado.

- Você é um ótimo dançarino – ela disse, encantada. Ele deu mais um de seus sorrisos gigantes. – Eu realmente gostei dessa noite.

- Eu também – disse ele, sorrindo. – Mas você ainda não me disse seu nome.

- Me chamo Sakura – ela não conseguiu prever o que vinha depois daquele sorriso tranqüilo, tão atípico, mas tão bonito quanto os outros. Só viu ele se inclinando lentamente em direção a ela, aproximando seus rostos, até beijar seus lábios suavemente, com tanto carinho quanto a segurava quando dançavam.

Como um furacão, o cheiro, calor e gosto dele invadiram seus sentidos, deixando-a tonta por alguns segundos. Era tão melhor que a dança, era a alma dele tocando a dela, invadindo-a e tomando-a.

Ele se afastou, fazendo o turbilhão de emoções dentro da garota ser controlado. Confusa, ela o inquiriu com seus olhos verdes.

- Já te disseram que a dança é o amor em movimento, Sakura-chan? – perguntou Naruto, carinhosamente.

Ela sorriu e, então, entendeu porque dançar com Sasuke era estranho e desconfortável. Faltava o amor que ela descobriu em Naruto.

Dançar nunca mais seria a mesma coisa sem o seu toque suave ou o calor tão bem vindo. Ela sorriu e, dessa vez, aceitou com alegria o beijo dele.

SsSsS

N/a: achei tão bonitinha essa, apesar de alguns poucos absurdos. Por favor, gente, comentem, critiquem, apontem e baixem o sarrafo! É muito importante pra mim! E, sim, eu me inspirei na música belíssima de Tulipa Raiz: Só sei dançar com você.

p.s.: alguém também já sentiu vontade de dançar com a pessoa que gosta? Acho esse sentimento especial =D


End file.
